


Without fail

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, monthlyhawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Without fail

Will is not sure why Chilton allowed it, or even if he knew. Every week there was flowers delivered to his door, each one with meaning. 

He should have known, Hannibal wouldn’t do it any other way. The card was signed only with an H, but it was enough to know who it was. 

Hearing the delivery van told him it was another week of this, of the taunting that came from afar. 

It was the same man every week, his hands full of flowers; he always had a bright smile and would wish him a good day. 

Will wished that it didn’t bother him, that he didn’t feel harassed and angry by a few flowers, but he had kept the second batch and he had felt them taunting him until he tossed them out. 

He walked to the door opening it before the delivery man got there, waiting in the frame. 

The man gave him a little wave with the flowers and beamed brightly at him. 

“Morning Mr.Graham, the usual.” 

Will couldn’t remember the man’s name right now, he felt like he should have though. He was warm and friendly every week without fail. 

He couldn’t do it again, he couldn’t take them. 

“Please don’t bring them again.”

The delivery man looked disappointed, his mouth opening a little. It brought Will’s attention to the scar that ran down his chin and tugged at his lip. 

“They are already paid for.”

“It’s not someone who I appreciate the innuendo from.” 

Will pulled out a bunch of red and purple tulips from the bouquet and dropped them on the porch. 

He almost felt guilty for the shocked look on the man’s face. His mouth opened and closed a few times in silence before Will could visibly watch an idea roll over his face. 

“What if I ignore the flowers that are ordered, I can make you a bouquet myself, and you can enjoy the flowers that have already been bought and I can still feel like I’m doing my job.”

The idea felt alright, and his guilt at shocking the man made him grudgingly nod. 

“Alright, but no little cards, none of the flowers that were ordered.” 

“Of course Mr.Graham.”

The bright smile was back, and the man looked at the flowers in his hands, no longer looking willing to hand them over. 

“Have a good day.”

Will watched the man leave with the flowers and knew what he needed, a good strong drink. 

*

The following week he felt a little better, the flowers that were delivered were no longer the tulips that laughed at him, they were simple flowers. Hydrangea tied tightly into a firm bouquet. 

It suited him better, it suited his house. 

His actions the last time made him pause as he took the flowers, it was a hot day. Will could see the speckling of sweat on the delivery mans shirt. 

“Would you like something to drink?”

The man’s lips pulled up in a lop sided smile. 

“As long as it’s quick. My name is Matthew by the way.”

Will was glad for the introduction so he didn’t have to admit his failure to remember his name. 

“I’ll bring it to you.”

He walked to the kitchen and set the flowers on the counter, they didn’t bother them like they normally did. He opened the fridge and grabbing the first thing he saw. It was a bottle of vitamin water. He didn’t even drink it, he got it when Alana and Margot had visited shortly after he moved to Florida. He had offered without really thinking, it made him realise he should have something for guests.

Once he got to the door Matthew was still waiting. Will handed him the bottle and gave him a real smile in return.

“I’m Will, if you didn’t already know.” 

He offered, figuring that it was probably on the order. 

“Thanks Will.”

He watched as he opened the bottle, their eyes still making contact as his lips wrapped around the top and his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. The eye contact made it feel almost sexual and Will flicked his gaze down, surprised at himself for going there. 

“I’ll see you next week.”

Will said, trying to cover his thoughts. 

“Of course.”

*

Will found himself looking forward to his flower deliveries, the conversations quickly turning flirtatious. The first few weeks he always offered up hydrangeas. Will liked the unassuming flower and the man who brought it. Sometimes on a hot day he would offer him a drink, or on a cooler one they would just stay in the doorway chatting. 

When one week was skipped he found he was disappointed. He almost called the flower shop, but he made himself stop. 

The next week he felt nervous the whole day, waiting for flowers that might not come. It wasn’t until he was cooking dinner that he heard the knock on the door. 

He took the pan off the element and turned it off, trying not to rush to the door. 

When he opened it he was pleased to see Matthew holding a bouquet of bushy heather. The flowers looked simple something he might actually pick himself, but Matthew wasn’t in his uniform. 

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Your order ran out, this is from my garden.”

Will took them, his face cracking as he smiled. The scraggly purple and white flowers were the best so far. 

“Would you like to come in for a drink?”

“I would love to.”

The shorter man took off his shoes and fallowed Will through his house into the kitchen, from there Will took out two bottles of beer and handed one to Matthew.

“I also have water if you would like.”

“This is good.”

The delivery boy twisted off the cap and leaned on the counter.

“If you’re drinking that, it means you’ll have to stay here at least an hour.”

Matthew smirked at the words.

“I have to stay?” 

“I used to be a cop you know.”

Will continued, leaning against the counter so that he was in Matthew’s space. Their eyes met and Matthew took a drink, but this time Will didn’t look away, he watched Matthew finish and lick his lips.

“At least an hour? That doesn’t sound very scientific.”

Matthew looked amused, but the other man was obviously interested in where this was going, their flirting over the last few weeks finally leading somewhere. Will reached out, pulling Matthew closer to him. 

“You’re right, you better stay for dinner then just in case.”


End file.
